Qual de nós dois?
by Sesshoumaru17
Summary: Haruhi mal acabara de encontrar Tamaki adormecido, quando Kyouya apareceu. Após estranhos acontecimentos, Tamaki tem uma difícil escolha pela frente. TamakixHaruhi, TamakixKyouya, KyouyaxHaruhi.


Haruhi fechou a porta atrás de si, tentando não fazer barulho. No meio da terceira sala de música, que abriga o clube de anfitriões do colégio Ouran, Tamaki dormia como um anjinho inocente no sofá de veludo. A luz da lua que vinha do lado de fora, atravessava a janela e incidia diretamente sobre ele. Olhando assim, ela pensou, ele parecia mesmo um rei adormecido, esperando que alguma princesa de um reino distante viesse despertá-lo com um beijo. Ele parecia muito mais bonito quando estava quietinho assim, e não agindo feito um idiota. E ele sabia agir feito um idiota como ninguém. Ela riu de seus próprios pensamentos, e ele se mexeu no sofá. Haruhi se aproximou com passos silenciosos, e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Puxa, ele era mesmo lindo. Nunca havia realmente se dado conta disso antes. Ela o conhecia bem... Tanto suas qualidades, quanto seus (inúmeros) defeitos, mas realmente nunca havia reparado tanto em sua beleza. Se atreveu a tocar uma mecha de seu cabelo, os fios dourados sedosos sob seus dedos. Se ele acordasse agora, estariam em uma situação embaraçosa. Tamaki sorriu em seu sono, aquele seu típico sorriso bobo, e murmurou de forma quase inaudível.

- Hum... Ha...ru...hi...

Ela se assustou ao ouvir seu nome. Será que ele estava sonhando com ela? Estranhamente a idéia de estar ocupando os sonhos dele a deixou feliz. Haruhi pousou o queixo no braço do sofá, e ficou admirando-o dormir, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos.

Tamaki acordou de repente, com a sensação de estar sendo observado. Olhou para cima viu que Haruhi estava ali parada, olhando pra ele.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

Perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Nada, oras. Só estava tentando entender por que raios de razão você está dormindo aqui.

Tamaki sorriu ao ouvir a óbvia mentira da garota.

- Oh, você pode ficar perto de mim quando quiser, não precisa esperar eu dormir pra isso, Haruhi!

- E quem disse que eu queria ficar perto de você? Já estava indo embora.

Haruhi se levantou aborrecida, prestes a sair, quando Tamaki se levantou e a segurou pela mão.

- Espera...

- O que foi?

A sala estava escura, e Haruhi mal podia ver o rosto de Tamaki agora, mas teve a impressão de que seu rosto estava adquirindo um tom mais rosado.

- Por que você não...ahn... fica mais um pouco aqui?

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, e a puxou um pouco mais para perto de si.

Haruhi sentiu seu rosto queimar, mas não sentiu a mínima vontade de ir embora dali.

- É melhor que você tenha algo muito importante pra me dizer, por que se não eu...

As palavras morreram em sua boca, quando sentiu as mãos dele desabotoando o terno azul de seu uniforme escolar. Ele delicadamente desamarrou sua gravata, e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa branca, expondo a suave curva dos seios da menina, mas tendo o cuidado de não tocá-la.

- Sabe Haruhi... As vezes até eu me esqueço de que você é uma garota. Uma garota linda e encantadora que atrairia muitos sujeitos mal intencionados. Que bom que você está aqui, com sua identidade protegida por nós. Aqui eu posso cuidar de você, e te proteger.

- Tamaki-senpai...

Os olhos dele brilhavam ansiosos por suas próximas palavras.

- Eu não preciso que você me proteja, seu idiota.

Disse Haruhi em um suspiro irritado. Em um segundo Tamaki já estava encolhido no canto da sala, com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Mas, mas Haruhi, você é minha filhinha linda, eu tenho que cuidar de...

- Quando é que você vai parar com essa droga de história de me chamar de filha? - interrompeu Haruhi em uma súbita explosão de raiva - Não vê o quanto isso parece estúpido?

Tamaki realmente se assustou com o tom de voz da garota. Ele nunca a vira agir assim. No fundo ele sabia que ela tinha razão, mas ela nunca se incomodara tanto com suas idiotices. Ele olhava pra ela confuso, ainda encolhido no canto, sem saber exatamente como agir para não piorar a situação.

- Eu não sabia que isso te incomodava tanto. Desculpe, eu não pretendia...

Ela andou rápido até ele, e o fez levantar puxando-o pra cima, pela gravata.

- É claro que me incomoda! Ah, Você é mesmo um completo idiota!

E o beijou antes que ele se quer pudesse pensar em uma resposta. Ele piscou, estático de surpresa, e não pode fazer mais nada além de corresponder ao beijo dela. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele a envolveu pela cintura, segurando-a firme em um abraço apaixonado.

Subitamente as luzes da sala se acenderam. Parado junto à porta, estava Kyouya, olhos fuzilando em direção a Tamaki.

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada...

Pego de surpresa, Tamaki se afastou abruptamente de Haruhi.

- De forma alguma! Nada importante.

Haruhi que tentava discretamente abotoar sua blusa, então olhou para Tamaki estarrecida com sua resposta.

- Que bom saber. Por um momento achei que estava sendo... inconveniente, talvez. – disse Kyouya, em tom cínico.

- Okaa-san, você jamais seria inconveniente. – Tamaki estampou um sorriso bobo no rosto, ignorando totalmente uma Haruhi boquiaberta ao seu lado.

- Com licença, acho que sou eu o grande inconveniente aqui! – disse Haruhi ao seguir pisando duro em direção à saída. Antes que ela pudesse ir muito longe, o braço de Kyouya se estendeu à sua frente, fazendo-a parar.

- Não... Não vá embora ainda. Temos assuntos a tratar. Quanto a você – voltou seu olhar frio para Tamaki - achei que havia dito para esperar por mim aqui, sozinho.

- Oh, era o que eu fazia, mas acabei por adormecer e quando dei por mim...

- Por favor – Kyouya o interrompeu – poderia nos dar licença? Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com nossa querida Haruhi.

Tamaki murmurou um "boa noite", olhou de relance para a garota, e deixou a sala.

Haruhi não pode deixar de sentir um calafrio quando Kyouya virou-se para ela.

- Haruhi, Haruhi... Você não pode imaginar o quando você me decepcionou. Eu poderia esperar uma atitude assim de qualquer outra garota desse colégio, menos de você. Você que já o conhece tão bem, como pode se deixar levar pelo charme de nosso belo rei?

- Não foi bem assim...

- E como não? – ele começou a caminhar, dando uma volta completa ao redor dela, fazendo-a se sentir acuada. – Não vá querer me convencer de que foi você, tão meiga e inocente, que o seduziu? - segurando o queixo dela, ele a olhou nos olhos, com um sorriso malicioso se formando em seu rosto. – De forma alguma eu poderia acreditar em algo assim. – ele aproximava seu rosto do dela de forma perigosa, enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios da garota. – como poderiam esses lábios tão doces procurarem por vontade própria pelo beijo dele?

Então ele a beijou, segurando firme o rosto dela entre as mãos. Desta vez era ela que não conseguia reagir. Estava exatamente em uma situação oposta à de poucos minutos atrás. Pega de surpresa, cativa, nos braços daquele homem, que sempre lhe parecera tão frio e distante. Mas por que razão ele estava fazendo aquilo!? Ela tentou se afastar, e ele a segurou. Ela o empurrou, decidida a se soltar, e conseguiu se livrar dos braços dele. A expressão no rosto de Kyouya, ao ser repelido, não foi nada amigável. Sem dizer uma palavra, Haruhi deixou o lugar o mais rápido que pode, batendo a porta ao sair. Ela estava confusa e chocada com aquela atitude tão inesperada, mas não pode negar nem para si mesma que aquilo não havia sido totalmente desagradável.

Haruhi passou pela porta tão desnorteada, que se quer notou uma figura silenciosa nas sombras. Assim que ela se afastou o suficiente, Tamaki deixou seu esconderijo junto à porta, e entrou novamente na sala.

- Bravo, monsieur! Que atuação incrível! – disse Tamaki, batendo palmas e andando devagar na direção de Kyouya. A raiva contida nítida na voz.

- O que o faz pensar que eu estava atuando? – Kyouya calmamente pegou sua prancheta e pôs-se a fazer anotações pelas quais Tamaki não tinha nenhum interesse.

- E o que mais poderia ser?

Kyouya sorriu. A luz do ambiente refletindo nas lentes dos seus óculos.

- Meu caro, tudo isso é preocupação com a sua filhinha, ou comigo?

- Não me faça um pergunta tão difícil a essa hora da noite. – Tamaki respondeu sério.

- Hum... – Kyouya deixou a prancheta em cima de uma mesa, e parou a poucos centímetros de Tamaki. Retirou os óculos de forma elegante, com um meio-sorriso sedutor nos lábios. - Eu sei como acabar com suas dúvidas.

Kyouya o beijou de um jeito ardente e íntimo, como só o fazem os de amantes de longa data. Foi imediatamente correspondido. Tamaki já estava acostumado com as atitudes imperativas de Kyouya. Contrariá-lo, não era algo que costumasse fazer. Tamaki sentiu as mãos do outro passearem por seu corpo sem cerimônia, e rapidamente elas o livraram do belo terninho azul de corte impecável. Desfez o nó da gravata de Tamaki, e desabotoou o colarinho, enquanto o beijava suavemente no pescoço. Desabotoou o restante da camisa com rapidez, e deslizou suas mãos pelo peito do loiro, descendo até sua cintura, onde começou a abrir o fecho do cinto. Tamaki soltou um leve gemido, antes de segurar as mãos do outro, impedindo-o de continuar. Ele sabia bem aonde isso iria levá-los, e não pretendia ir tão longe. Não depois do que acontecera entre ele e Haruhi. Kyouya o beijou novamente, e o olhou de forma inquisidora.

- Então... Com quem era sua preocupação afinal?

Tamaki nada disse. Apenas abaixou os olhos e fitou os próprios sapatos. Percebeu que estava pisando na própria gravata, jogada no chão. Não que isso realmente importasse.

- Responda, com quem estava preocupado? Comigo ou com ela?

Nenhuma resposta. Tamaki continuou em silêncio, sem coragem de encará-lo. Kyouya apenas bufou. Irritado pegou suas coisa e deixou a sala, apagando a luz ao sair.

Tamaki recolheu suas roupas do chão e saiu dali, andando devagar pelos corredores, enquanto vestia novamente a camisa branca. Pensava nela... Pouco importava se Kyouya estava furioso, ele agora sabia qual era sua resposta. Ele queria a Haruhi. Era com ela que ele se importava de verdade. Mas ela também estaria furiosa com ele... Quando ele realmente deveria ter agido como um rei a lutar por sua princesa, não o fez. No corredor deserto, seus passos ecoavam. Colocou a gravata em torno no pescoço, e jogou o paletó sobre as costas, segurando-o pela gola. A outra mão, colocou no bolso da calça, e alí achou seu celular. Pensou em ligar pra ela. Olhou para o aparelho sem esperanças, sabendo que ela não atenderia, mas mesmo assim resolveu tentar. O telefone chamava sem resposta, mas ele decidiu insistir. O telefone continuava a chamar, enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores. Então ouviu ao longe um toque de celular, que conhecia muito bem. Ele mesmo havia escolhido aquela música no telefone dela! Ela ainda estava lá, em algum lugar! Tamaki andava depressa, seguindo o som da melodia, correndo pelos corredores ao perceber que estava bem próximo! Parou em frente à porta da sala de aula de Haruhi, e empurrou lentamente a porta. Ao entrar, foi recebido com uma cadeirada na cabeça.

- Ouch! – Tamaki caiu estatelado no chão.

- Ops! Eu não sabia que era você! Mas não pode me culpar, que tipo de pessoa fica correndo pelo colégio a essa hora da noite? Pensei que era algum tarado... – disse uma Haruhi preocupada em ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas não muito arrependida de tê-lo acertado em cheio. – Bem que ele mereceu. – Ela pensou.

- Tudo bem, isso não foi nada!

Ele sorriu pra ela, mas ela não lhe sorriu de volta...

- Que bom que você não foi embora. Eu... quero te pedir desculpas... Eu agi feito um idiota.

- Não, você é um idiota...

- Você tem toda a razão... – Ele suspirou desiludido.

Haruhi apenas o olhava, ainda aborrecida. Um silêncio estranho pairava no ar. Tamaki não podia fazer agora, a não ser... ser ele mesmo. Pulou em cima dela, abraçando-a e começou a girar com a garota nos braços.

- Por favor, me perdoa Haaaruuuhiiiiiiiiii!!!! – Antes que ela pudesse ficar realmente tonta, ele parou e seus lindos olhos violeta encontraram os dela, ainda meio zonzos da parada repentina. Ele sorriu de um jeito doce que ela jamais vira. Nenhuma de suas clientes jamais obtivera dele um sorriso tão verdadeiro. – Eu nunca mais vou deixar de te proteger. – Ele a beijou apaixonado, e ela não pode e nem quis resistir. Como aquele idiota conseguia ser tão encantador? Ela realmente gostava dele. Aqueles lábios macios sobre os seus, o perfurme suave e agradável dele, o calor de seus braços ao redor dela... Ela não tinha do que reclamar. Haruhi notou que ele voltava a desabotoar sua blusa, mas de uma forma diferente agora. Ele deslizou as mãos por baixo do tecido branco, e livrou Haruhi daquelas roupas masculinas. Rapidamente, ela também lhe tirou a camisa, que ainda estava meio aberta, e o ajudou com o resto das roupas. Tamaki olhava para o corpo dela de formas femininas delicadas. Ela era linda, e ele a desejava tanto... Sentindo as mãos dele, macias sobre sua pele, Haruhi se deixou levar pelo que sentia e se entregou totalmente a ele. Aquele não era o local mais adequado ou confortável, e teriam que ir embora dali antes do sol nascer. Mas isso não tinha importância. Estavam juntos e felizes de se encontrarem um nos braços do outro.


End file.
